Escaping Reality
by duckichan87
Summary: What happens when you refuse to accept reality?....another world is created, just for you. WARNING: character death!


((( okay, this is an angsty one-shot that I've just now thought of. It DOES have character death, so if you don't like...then don't read beyond this point. Please don't flame b/c I HAVE WARNED you! Don't get me wrong I like the character and all, but she was the only one that I could think of a reason why she would...well, just read the ficcy! Hope you like it. )))))

1st POV

I walked against the raging storm. I lowered my head to the icey drops of rain and shook with the earth everytime thunder hit nearby. I held my bloodied arm and limped against my slashed legs. How long have I been here? How long have I been lost in these forbidden woods. A week? A month? I could no longer tell. I just wanted to get back to my team...to Kaka-sensei, to Sasuke-kun, even to Naruto. I was cold and hungry and these damn spirits wouldn't leave me alone. The villagers tried to warn us not to use this shortcut. They told us that there was nothing but bad spirits in these woods. But we didn't listen. Why are we so damn stubborn!

"Help me...help..." I heard the faint cries for help, but kept forward. "You're not real..." I mumbled to myself as I trudged along. I wouldn't be fooled again. On more than one occasion, these restless spirits caught me in their trap. They would produce cries for help...even calling out my name. And, me being the foolish 15 year old that I am, I would follow those cries to try and help the person. These damn spirits had even imitated Naruto and Sasuke's voices...but that was the last time they would fool me. I refuse to fight off violent spirits earning to tear my flesh. "Please help..." the restless being called out, but I paid them no mind. But as they kept calling my name...and moaning in pain I stopped my steps to put my hands to the side of my head in an attempt to block them out. "You're not real...you're not real...YOU'RE NOT REAL!" I yelled out in fury.

I couldn't take much more of this. I had to get out. "Sakura..." My hands fell from my head in shock. This time, the voice was too close to ignore. I lifted my head to see Sasuke-kun standing right in front of me. He held his hands out and smiled at me. "Come on Sakura, we've been looking for you." he said standing a few feet in front of me. I kept all emotions from presenting themselves in my eyes. I took one step forward keeping my now dull emerald eyes locked with his own onyx orbs. And again, I took a step toward his smiling figure. "I love you Sakura..." he said to me causing me to take one more step toward him. I was so close to his outreached arms. All I wanted was to be in his embrace. And I was within an inch of it...but I knew better. I lowered my head once agin and reached into my pouch. "You're not real..." I wispered before pulling out a kunai and slicing the restless soul in half causing it to disappear. And I kept on...I would find my team. They would find me...b/c we're a team. We could never abandon eachother...never.

3rd POV

"Sakura -chan! Wake up!" Naruto yelled over Sakura's limp damp body. "Naruto, that's enough." Naruto looked toward his equally worried sensei. "That won't wake her up. She's been in the hospital for three weeks now. She won't wake up so easily." he continued keeping his uncovered eye on his pink haired student. After finding her lying on the bench in front of the Konoha gates, they just couldn't seem to get her to wake up. They had done all they could. They had no idea that Sasuke leaving would impact her like this.

"We can't do anything to help her." the newly entitled Hokage said to the troubled duo. "What the hell do you mean!" Naruto yelled out to her banging his fists against her desk. "Naruto..." she merely wispered to him feeling sorry for the blond. "She doesn't want to wake up." she said to him with her eyes glued to the scattered documents on her desk. This put the worried blond into a state of silence. After his shock, he balled his fists and growled. "It's all his fault. If he wouldn't have left..." he growled out not wanting to finish his sentence. No one said anything at this point. They all knew that it was all up to Sakura.

"What will happen if this continues?" Kakashi asked. Naruto had left not too long ago to sit with Sakura. He wanted to be there when she woke up. Tsunde sighed. She knew that the question would be asked eventually. "She could die." she said simply. And the copy nin needed no more than that. He ran his hands thru his ruffled silver hair. "This is bad." he mumbled to himself before turning to leave. He would have to tell Naruto, so he made his way to the hospital. "Kakashi-sensei!" a small group could be seen running toward the Jounin. Out of breath, it took them a while to speak up. "Is it true Kakashi-sensei? Is Sakura really in a coma?" a young girl asked him pulling at the long blond ponytail behind her. Her hazy blue eyes stared up in anticipation. Kakashi sighed. There was no reason to stir up the worried genin. He bent down to face them all. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." he said before turning to leave once again.

When he finally reached the hospital he found Naruto asleep in the chair beside Sakura's bed. He walked up closer to the bed and stared down at Sakura's distorted face. She had been crying. He knew that she was trapped in her own mind. And if she didn't come to her senses she would have to stay in that distorted world forever. "Come on Sakura..." he wispered, "Did you really love Sasuke that much?" he finished. And not long afterward her heart monitor went flat. This...indicating that her horrible distorted world was now her home.

((( okay, it's over. Was hat sad or what! I can't believe I could even come up with this idea. But for you angsty guys out there, hoped you liked it. This is a one-shot, so I probably won't be doing another chapter. But thanx for reading! ))ducki-chan


End file.
